


there's always time for second guesses

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Snogging, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Sometimes it’s not enough to be just in the same room if Harry couldn’t do anything about it.





	there's always time for second guesses

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS CATEGORY | Whomping Willow (Let's Get Physical)  
> ROLLED PROMPT #2  
> PROMPT: Song Inspiration: 'The night portrays us, the moon betrays us' Song: "Collar Full" by Panic! at the Disco - Minimum: 423 words - Maximum: 1243 words.

Draco Malfoy had always been able to achieve the end goal to drive him crazy.

A simple fact that Hermione and Ron were tired of being reminded of. He could tell. Neville and Ginny were getting there too as he noticed them yawning at his supposed ‘bitching’. At least Luna contributed to their chats with interesting side comments. She was his best friend now.

She literally became the sole survivor that lasted the longest when it came to being his support system since she never grew tired when he went over to her home to tell her about the latest thing that Malfoy did to warrant their tea time. And he always did something noteworthy for Harry to blab about. Merlin knows why he kept doing it, having him on his mind when he should have been thinking about his job or bills to pay. But Malfoy. Malfoy was just that git. That bloody smug prat that Harry had to keep checking on.

Hermione once understood it. (He blamed the fact that when they started their eighth year, she had gone back to her studying mode. Books and tests were unreasonably evil like that.)

But now, with a few years after Hogwarts they were now adults, you know, the ones that had jobs and were living alone or with flatmates. Harry was now one for some time. Although, with everything still being new he had adjusted himself as he went forward with the career he picked.

Yet, that had still placed himself into proximity with Draco Malfoy. With his well-known fame, and Malfoy family troubles it all went into a perfectly package where he had to partner up with Malfoy as you guessed it, Unspeakable Partners. (Though technically, Harry was the Curse Breaker/Dueler while Malfoy had been the expert in Potions and Healing.)

That had been what caused him to scream into his pillow after the first time he got wind of their partnership. For those long months of training with each other and having to apprentice in between the sessions they had come into one agreement; they still hated each other as much as they snogged as if it were their last days on earth.

Yep. They snogged. A lot. So much that Harry sometimes forgot to fill out all the paperwork after a session to cut the tension that never died out. Thankfully, Malfoy had been better at it, with his perfect writing and being a very organized person that his desk embodied it. (And it had been a desk that he was sure that Hermione would have been envious if she could have seen it. Harry had known the feeling when he had looked at the chair that had the audacity to show how much attention Malfoy gave it before they started the whole confusing snogging arrangement.)

He knew what they had now wouldn’t survive for long. Harry was no fool. But when he looked at him, the one where his lips were red, his whole skin pink and his hair tousled he knew what he wanted.

Malfoy would be the death of him. Not that he would change it. He really couldn’t since he’d known for a long time that his life wouldn’t have been nearly as interesting if they hadn’t first met that day. And one day, he would eventually get Malfoy to stop dancing around the what ifs that described each time their fingers brushed each other. Because, he was Harry Potter. And he always managed to get what he wanted. Malfoy was no stranger to that.


End file.
